Demons
by Secret Murderer
Summary: It is a beautiful day in Townsville. The Sun is shining, the birds are singing and the blood is pouring. Rated to be safe.


**Disclaimer****:** I don't own the Power Puff Girls.

* * *

**Demons**

**Chapter 1****:** Nothing can hurt us!

An unusual silence flooded Pokey Oaks High School as the clock continued to mark the passing of time with soft ticking noises. The voice of the teacher practically boomed in the quiet classroom as she continued her lecture on the breathing mechanism of marine creatures. Scribbling noises had almost completely stopped not long ago and only a few very interested students kept paying attention to the short blonde woman, who seemed too engrossed in her own speech to notice anyone around her.

The rest of the students, however, didn't have the slightest interest in her, as their eyes were glued to the round instrument resting on the wall above the blackboard, which provided the only constant sound aside from the woman's voice. Each movement was reflected into their wide eyes as they counted the seconds along with the indifferent mechanism.

One pair of green eyes was especially excited by the regular movement of the clock. A pinkish tongue went over the owner's lips, outlining a slightly too large mouth for the girl's face. The twinkle in her emerald green eyes shone brightly as the dark hands reached the desired position.

"Come on... Come on..." she thought. "Just a bit more..."

"Buttercup!" a voice barked behind the brunette girl. Said girl's brows furrowed and, without even thinking, she turned around, glaring at the person who disrupted her thoughts.

"What?!" she spoke in an equally loud tone, before she could even process who had called her name. Upon meeting the teacher's brown, narrowed eyes, the teenager's eyes lost their viciousness as a cold shiver ran down her spine. "Missis... I mean, Miss...Wallace..."

The previous indignation made room to a bit of smugness on the woman's face. She straightened her navy blouse with a casual movement, not breaking eye contact with the girl in front of her.

"Miss Utonium..." she spoke, trailing off, trying to decide on the best way to publicly humiliate the normally rebellious girl. It wasn't that Buttercup, the tough member of the Power Puff Girls, suddenly lost her bad-ass attitude in front of teachers. That didn't normally happen. But Miss Madelyn Wallace was a different story. She was the biology teacher, the only subject Buttercup was hopelessly failing. And, of course, a failing student couldn't hope to play in the school soccer championship. The woman smirked as Buttercup braced herself for one of the very embarrassing comments the biology teacher was known for.

RRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG!

The class came back to life at the sound of the bell. The Green Puff's eyes snapped wide open and before the woman could even open her mouth she spoke:

"Good Day Missis Wallace!" the girl half bowed, more out of gratitude towards the fortunate twist of fate than out of respect for her teacher. In less than a second she had already zoomed out of the class, forgetting to take her bag.

The blonde woman blinked a couple of times before exhaling. She closed her eyes to calm herself after missing a perfect opportunity to humiliate the super-powered girl.

"It's MISS Wallace!" she shouted, opening her eyes, now completely over her regret. Some of the more fainthearted students jumped at their teacher's outburst, but most of them were unfazed.

A brown haired girl, sighed looking at the woman, who was now calmly organizing the papers on her desk, and then at the door which the green eyed teen had left open.

"Seriously, Buttercup...." she spoke, rolling her eyes. "You could at least remember to take your stuff" she said grabbing the heroine's bag along with her own and making her way to the place she knew she's find her friend.

Outside....

A black headed girl stretched her muscles as she sat in the shade of an old tree in the schoolyard. She let out a full-hearted laugh, thinking of the close escape she had just made.

"What's so funny, Buttercup?" the brunette heard a voice ask behind. She turned around to see her red headed sister standing a few feet away from her, a red and black bag hanging heavily from her shoulder.

"Did you borrow the whole library, Bloss?" the teen smirked at her sister's "whatever" expression and motioned for her to sit down. The red head complied, her this lips curving upwards in the process.

"So... what happened in biology class to make you so excited, dear sister?" the pink eyed girl spoke in a mock-formal tone.

"I just escaped the General's wrath..." the Green Puff sighed, obviously pleased with herself. The other girl giggled.

"You know that she'll get you later, don't you?" she asked with an amused look on her face.

"Yeah.... but I'll worry about that later..." the brunette said, leaning backwards and resting her head on her crossed arms. "I wouldn't even care if it wasn't for that damn rule that said you need to have good grades to play in the school's sports teams..." she turned her head at the sound of her sister giggling. "What's so funny?" she asked, a bit upset with the red head's reaction.

"Oh nothing... just that you worked your ass off last year at math, for that soccer team and now you've got something else to struggle with...." the red head said, smiling at her sister, who pulled a very affected face.

"Right... But I, as a member of the Power Puff Girls, cannot be brought down by anything!" she spoke, placing her hand on her chest for effect. "Ain't I such a dramatic character?"

"What's so dramatic about you?" a sweet voice inquired.

"My life! So righteous in itself, but so full with challenges..." came the answer. Buttercup didn't even bother to look at her blonde sister as she had thrown her arm over her eyes, to enhance the dramatic effect.

Bubbles eyed the brunette skeptically and turned to Blossom for an answer. The amused look on her leader's face spoke on its own.

"Miss Wallace?" the blonde spoke, sitting down beside the Green Puff.

"You mean General Wallace!" Buttercup shouted, throwing her arms in the air. "I swear, that woman is the incarnation of Evil on Earth!"

"She's nice..." the blue eyed girl smiled at her sister.

"Yeah, right! That's because you're her type!" the brunette huffed.

"No, I'm not!" the blonde half shouted, faking offense.

"Oh yeah?" the brunette smirked.

"Yeah!" the Blue Puff spoke, not looking at her sister.

"Then, how about this!?" Buttercup shouted before jumping at Bubbles, knocking her to the ground. The blonde didn't even have time to breathe as her green eyed sister started tickling her.

"Ah!" the puff shouted, unable to contain her laughter. Her body twisted and turned, trying to escape the assault, but she failed. Managing to catch her breath for a moment she called her other sister: "Blossom!"

"Sorry Bubbles. You're a big girl! You should be able to handle her." the red head giggled.

Bubbles would've huffed in frustration at the irony of the statement, if her lungs could have helped her. She had always said that she didn't want to be treated like a baby, that she could take care of herself. She let out gasp and kicked high into the air. Buttercup jumped out of the way and started laughing at her sister who was so busy catching her breath that she forgot to bring her leg back down. It was a good thing that the blonde had decided to wear jeans that day.

The Blue Puff turned her head to look a her red headed sister. She playfully glared at her, while complaining. "Why are you laughing? Aren't you the one supposed take care of us? I could have died from an asthma attack!" she spoke in a higher voice than usual.

"You don't have asthma Bubbles..." Blossom smirked. The blonde pouted as her sister didn't let herself be affected by her complaint. "And you're supposed to let your leg down after attempting to kick someone." Blue eyes widened a bit when she realized what she had done and quickly lowered her leg. She attempted to pout again, but forgot about it as one of their friends approached.

"Hey Robin!" she shouted, raising one arm to greet the girl. Her body, though, didn't leave the ground.

The red head nodded in acknowledgment, smiling at the brown haired girl.

"Yo!" the Green Puff spoke, but before she could turn around something landed on her head. She blinked a couple of times, trying to register what just happened. Her sisters were already laughing. The brunette placed one hand on the object that had collided with her head.

"Your bag!" Robin explained. "God, Buttercup. This is the third time you zoomed out of the biology class and left your bag there."

"Oops...." the green eyed girl spoke, removing her bag from her head, only to be met by a half frustrated, half amused Robin. She gave her a sheepish smile.

Robin rolled her eyes, dismissing her forgetful friend. After that, she walked towards the blonde super heroine, sitting down, crossed legged next to her.

"So... how was drama class? Did you get the role?" she asked the blue eyed Puff.

"Yep! I'll be Ophelia!" Bubbles beamed, while Robin smiled, Buttercup rolled her eyes and Blossom congratulated her. "And Michael is Hamlet..." the blonde sighed, hugging herself, with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Why am I not surprised?" Blossom smirked. Robin's giggle and Buttercup's fake gagging did nothing to diminish the Blue Puff's blush.

"I don't know what you see in him... I don't like him." the brunette said, now eying her sister.

"Buttercup, you don't like any boys!" the brown headed girl scolded her friend.

"So? They're gross!" the brunette struggled. "Don'cha, think Red?" she said, turning her attention to her leader.

"Oh, don't drag me into this one!" the red head raised her arms in defense.

"Come on, smarty pants! Help me out here! Didn'cha say we had to be a team?" the Green Puff said, trying to pull a puppy dog face, but failing miserably, because of her laughter. Blossom playfully punched her sister's arm, knocking her stuffed bag on the ground.

"Oops!" she gasped, grabbing two of the many books that had fallen out.

"I think the school's nerds will have a heart attack, 'cause the science section of the library is now empty." Robin commented, looking at the titles of the books.

"That's not true" Blossom defended herself, while cradling two thick physics books.

"Yeah... I think she left the biographies..." Buttercup laughed. The red head pouted at this, but accepted her sister's help at gathering the books.

"Why do you need these?" the blonde asked, staring at one of the books.

"The Science Fair is coming and I want to participate." the Pink Puff explained, placing her prized books back in her bag.

"Isn't that a month or so away?" the brown haired girls asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but my project needs a lot of work." came the answer.

"Sure... though I hope that doesn't mean you're going to skip band practice..." Robin eyed her friend.

"Of course not." the red head rolled her eyes. But before any of them could say anything more, a voice interrupted them.

"Girls! Girls! Power Puff Girls!" a girlish voice ringed into their ears. All the girls turned their attention to the tall, slightly plump girl that was running towards them.

"What is it, Mary?" Blossom asked, a bit worried by the girl's tone.

"The *gasp* Mayor *gasp* called *gasp, gasp*. Mojo Jojo's *gasp* attacking." the brown haired girl managed to say, while struggling to breathe. The Power Puff Girls were already on their feet. They gave their friend an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Robin. We have to go." the blue eyed girl said.

"No worries, Bubs!" she said, waving her hand. "Remember, the theater team's rehearsing this afternoon. And Hamlet can't go without Ophelia." she winked. The girls giggled and flew off.

On their way to town, the girls felt little tension about the battle that awaited them.

"What do you think Mojo's up to this time?" Bubbles asked her sisters.

"I don't know... we haven't heard from him in a while...." the red head commented.

"Probably just your regular robot and bank robbing." the brunette rolled her eyes, confidence obvious in her tone. "Crime hasn't changed too much around here."

"Mojo's still a threat, Buttercup" the pink eyed girl reasoned.

"We always beat him. No need to worry." the blonde smiled. Blossom nodded and smiled.

"Right! Let's not take too long." the red head spoke. The other two nodded as they reached the center of the city, where Mojo was once again creating mayhem.

In town, people were running, frightened, of Mojo's new invention, which was practically pulverizing everything in it's way. The metal hand he had acquired a few years ago in a rather violent battle with the Power Puff Girls, had been enforced with a high technology energy blaster which was now spreading terror in Townsville. The monkey was laughing maniacally as he continued testing his new invention on various parts of the city. He watched, delighted, as a luxury car, probably belonging to the many businessmen who had practically flooded the city in the last five years, melted under the heat of his blast.

His laughter only intensified as the car exploded to bits. Neither the flying parts, nor the heated gases and flames reached him, as his energy shield protected his armored body. Over the rough years he had spent fighting the Power Puff Girls, he had learned that it was better to be safe than sorry. Therefore he went for more secure options when choosing his attire that included a titanium fiber suit, for which he had to strengthen his body to wear because it was quite heavy, and an enforced helmet that had made him proud since it had already survived more than seven battles with the super powered heroines without any serious damage. He had also given up his cape, that had proved more than once to be more of an advantage for the girls than for himself, and replaced it with a small jet-pack which slightly lessened the disadvantage of him being ultimately confined to the ground. Of course, it couldn't compare in agility with the girls' natural flying power, but it was enough to ensure a quick escape when needed.

"Stop!" one voice barked.

"Mojo!" another continued.

"Jojo!" a third completed.

"That part has yet to change" the monkey thought, turning around to see his enemies for eight years. Even after all these years, he still expected to see the three five year old girls, with matching clothes and odd bodies and it still came as a slight surprise when he saw the image of three human-looking girls, that would've seemed perfectly normal if they hadn't been floating in the air.

"At it again, Mojo?" the red headed one asked smugly, though boredom was visible in her big, pinkish eyes.

"Don't you know you can't beat us?" the sweet voice of the Blue Puff ringed in the air like a bell.

"Yeah! We always kick your butt!" the green eyed girl smirked, agitating her fist, all the while showing off her well built body.

"Hmm... we will see, Power Puff Girls. For this time I, Mojo, Jojo, have conceived a plan so diabolical, so terrifying, so great that it exceeds the boundaries of Bad itself, which means that I, Mojo Jojo, am now in the possession of the most evil plan you have ever been confronted with. Therefore you, Power Puff Girls, no longer posses the advantage in this battle, for I, Mojo Jojo, the greatest evil genius of the Universe, meaning that there is no one eviler and no one more intelligent than myself in this Galaxy or another, I am the one who will win this time, meaning that you, Power Puff Girls, will lose the current battle." the monkey said in his usual serious tone.

"Man..." Buttercup sighed. "The lessons with the Talking Dog sure didn't help..."

"Silence!" the genius monkey shouted. "Of course that low IQ creature did not affect me! How can such a lowly creature rub off in any way on a greatly gifted being such as myself?!" he was now starting to get furious.

"Hey!" the sweetest of the Puffs spoke. "Don't insult the talking puppy!" she pouted, getting ready to scold Mojo for being mean to the poor animal. However, Mojo was quicker, releasing a powerful energy blast at the three girls. More out of instinct than anything else, the heroines zoomed out of the way, but noticed the blast hitting a large advertisement which started falling to the ground, where a few people were watching the scene.

"Bubbles! Buttercup!" the leader of the Puffs shouted, not bothering to finish the order. All three of them flew towards the people at top speed, managing to get them away in the nick of time. Landing a few yards away from the fallen debris, the girls sighed in relief.

"Get out of here!" the green eyed girl told them. The citizens quickly complied and ran away.

"Any particular plan, leader girl? Or we just pound him into the ground 'till his brain comes out of that helmet?" the self proclaimed combatant spoke, clenching her fists.

"We can't take him head on, yet" the red head said. "There are too many people around." she continued, counting more that twenty people cowering in the corners, trying to find a way to escape without Mojo noticing them. "Bubbles..."

"Yes?" the blonde answered, looking at her sister.

"You take care of the people. Get everyone out of here. Buttercup and I will distract Mojo and try to find a weakness in his armor. When you're done come back, but try to lay low 'till you get the opportunity for a surprise attack. I want to finish this as fast as possible" the red head ordered.

"Got it." the Blue Puff nodded and flew off to get the citizens out of harm's way.

"So... we're going to play with the monkey?" the brunette asked, smirking.

"Yep. But don't get too ahead of yourself. We don't want to put anyone in danger." the Pink Puff lectured one more time before they both took off.

Meanwhile, Mojo was busy testing his shield against other forms of attack. He had launched a small missile in a large building, making it crumble. The various pieces of material hit his shield, but immediately bolted backwards upon making contact with the surface.

"Yes! Yes! I am a true genius!" he shouted, delighted by the result.

"Hey Mojo! Want a test? Take this!" a voice boomed behind him and before he could turn around, a large, green energy ball hit the back of his shield. Fortunately for him, the protective field didn't even falter. Seeing this he laughed.

"Mwahahahahaha! You cannot touch me with your puny attacks! My shield can sustain anything!" he shouted, more excited than ever. He laughed again as Blossom's laser beams landed on top of the round energy shield, no more successful than her sister's attack.

"Ok, so normal long range doesn't work..." Buttercup told her sister. "What next?"

But before the red head could answer, a bright purple ray went right between them, barely missing Blossom's nose by an inch. The two girls blinked in surprise, but were quick enough to avoid Mojo's second shot, which would have hit Buttercup directly in the chest, had she not moved.

"What the Heck?!" the Green Puff shouted, now angry. The monkey started to laugh once again, holding what looked like a black shotgun with small, purple crystals on each side of it.

"Oh! So that's how you want to play, huh?!" she half shouted, glaring. Without a second thought, she started spinning very fast, creating a small, but powerful tornado which she sent flying towards Mojo. The monkey smirked and pushed a button on his metallic arm. Small devices sprung out of his metal boots and dug deep into the ground, securing him. Buttercup's tornado hit his shield, enveloped it, without ever passing through, and then vanished, leaving him untouched. Seeing this the Green Puff screamed in frustration and prepared to charge at the simian, but a hand stopped her.

"Calm down Buttercup!" her sister told her, then grabbed her and pulled her out of the way of another one of Mojo's shots."Obviously that shield of his is very strong, so there's no use in trying to punch through it. Plus if we get too close, he could hit us with that weird laser."

"Bloss, we're the Power Puff Girls! No laser can hurt us!" the brunette argued.

"Regardless!" the red head sighed. "Let's focus on destroying that shield!"

"Fine! Suggestions?" the green eyed girl asked her leader.

"Well..." the girl begun, as she dodged another shot and dragged her sister further away, so they could talk. "It's probably electricity... so we could try a short-circuit."

"Ok... so drench him." the brunette concluded.

"Basically..." the red head spoke. Her sister nodded. Suddenly they heard a small, yet familiar noise and more out of reflex than anything else zoomed into different directions as a fully charged blast from Mojo's gun went right through the place where they were had been floating. The monkey had used his jet-pack to rise into the air and took advantage of the girls chatting to charge his weapon. Unfortunately for him, the heroines had grown to have very good reflexes over so many years of crime-fighting.

It only took the two girls a glance to notice a hydrant not too far away, that they could use for their plan. Sparing a second to look at each other, to make sure they were thinking the same thing, they got to action. Buttercup started to rapidly attack Mojo, distracting him from her sister, who was creating a small tornado, similar to the one the Green Puff had used before, only with much more energy. Luckily the monkey didn't notice the Pink Puff until her tornado hit him directly, forcing him to lower himself from the air, to maintain his control on his equipment.

Suddenly an green flash went past him and, seizing the opportunity, he aimed and fired his gun. He couldn't see what had happened, but the scream, which he identified as Buttercup's, filled him with satisfaction.

"BUTTERCUP!" Blossom shouted, seeing her sister fall to the ground. In less than a second she was by her side, helping her up.

"Aaargh" the brunette groaned, holding her arm tightly. "Fuck..." the girl gasped, her voice shaking.

"Let me see..." the red head, gently pried her sister's arm, to take a look at it. She gasped upon seeing it.

Part of her sister's forearm was severely burnt. The skin had become very red and had a few paler splotches. A few blisters had already developed. There was no need for Blossom to look at her sister's face to know that she was holding back tears. The burn seemed extremely painful. "Hold still..." she whispered, while stroking the brunette's back. A small sniffle, which escaped the Green Puff's lips, hurt the redhead's heart more than Mojo's gun could have ever done. "It's ok..." she whispered softly, not very sure if she was talking to her sister or to herself. She gently blew her ice breath over the other Puff's arm, covering the burn with a thin layer of ice.

"Aaaahh..." the brunette exhaled, feeling a bit relieved but the sudden welcomed cold. She used her other arm to wipe the unwanted wetness that had formed on her eyes. "Thanks, Red..." she sighed, giving her sister a small smile. The pink eyed girl smiled back, relieved that the Green Puff was feeling better.

Suddenly, Blossom's eyes widened, remembering the cause of Buttercup's pain: Mojo. She turned around at lighting speed only to find the monkey a few yards away, with his gun pointing directly at her. Her mind stopped for a fraction of a second, one idea practically freezing her system: "Buttercup!". And the same idea melted all the ice the next moment, as she pushed her sister with so much force, the surprised brunette flew at least 10 yards through the air, only stopping when she collided with a tree.

After her sister was out of harm's way Blossom's mind went blank, the image of her old enemy with the deadly weapon in his hand, no longer meaning anything to her. The Sun shone brightly behind him, outlining his dark silhouette. He had grown a few inches since they first met and the added height only enforced the terrifying image of a demon that had practically burned itself onto her brain. His lime green eyes were on fire, like all the frustration he felt in eight years of constant battle was now flooding his entire being. Hate and Anger were irradiating from his figure and seemed to shine brighter than the late spring Sun.

"Demon" her mind whispered, for it no longer had the power to scream. "Demon" came the echo, just like in an empty hallway. The murderous intent was burning into her, yet his hate-filled eyes seemed more threatening, to her, than the pointed weapon that, if fired, couldn't possibly miss her. She felt her eyes hurt from the light, but realized she no longer had enough control over her own body to even blink and if she would've still had the capacity to ask herself something, she would've asked why she couldn't feel anything else but her burning eyes. "Demon" echoed the empty corridor that was her brain.

What happened next seemed to go in slow motion. She saw his thin lips curve upwards in a twisted smirk and she noted his white fangs sparkling, though she couldn't tell if it was from the Sun's light or from the flame of his eyes. Next there was a flash of red and then it rained, or so she thought. If her mind had been functioning properly she would've asked herself why it was raining from the ground. Regardless, the water sprung from the ground, knocking the threatening silhouette away and calming the heat that had dried her throat, burnt her eyes and turned her mind into a desert for a few seconds.

Time started to flow normally again, once the face of her blue eyed sister came into view.

"Are you ok, Blossom?" her sweet voice asked, obviously worried.

"Yeah, Red! What the heck?!" an angry brunette shouted, making her way towards her sisters, holding her injured arm. The red head, still in a state of shock, opened her mouth only to find that her voice was still out of order.

"Mojo had a clean shot of the two of you." Bubbles explained, seeing her sister's difficulty. "Blossom pushed you out of the way."

"Oh..." the Green Puff nodded, her anger gone.

"Yeah... thanks Bubbles. You saved my life" the red head finally spoke. "You had great timing." she continued, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. The Blue Puff smiled at the compliment. Unfortunately for them, the sweet moment was ruined by a low chuckle they were all too familiar with.

"He he... a good idea, to provoke a short-circuit with water in an electrical defensive field." came the low, amused voice of the villain simian. "Too bad..." the monkey snarled "my shield is not electricity!" he finished, raising his arms to emphasize the glowing ball of energy that was still enveloping his body.

"No way!" the brunette growled and her sisters frowned.

"Yes.... my intellect, superior as always, has anticipated the problem an electric field would suppose, so I have opted for something safer: plasma!" at this he took a few seconds to laugh in satisfaction. "Nuclear irradiation couldn't get through!" he shouted, between laughter.

"Shit..." the Green Puff hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh my..." the blonde gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth.

Both the girls were surprised to hear a soft chuckle coming from their leader.

"You ok, Bloss?" the brunette asked, eying her sister. The red head turned her head towards them, a satisfied smile on her lips.

"My science project is about plasma." the girl stated, still smiling. The other two nodded, understanding, now bearing grins on their faces. "We need a very bright source of light." the red head spoke.

"Got it." the blonde smirked, taking position for their "Triple Rainbow Attack". After so many years of crime-fighting together, they scarcely needed a direct order form their leader to know what she wanted them to do next.

"Let's kick his ass!" the Green Puff spoke, also getting into her stance. Her arm still hurt, but the idea of beating Mojo and getting revenge for the burn on her arm made her forget about the pain and excited about the moment they'd defeat the monkey.

"Right." the red head said while getting up. She started rubbing her her hands together, creating a pinkish field of static electricity, as the energy grew in power it became brighter. Afterward she extended her hands towards her sisters, uniting the multitude of shades of red and pink with the variety of green and blue. This resulted an a large, multicolored ball, that swirled with the girls' energy.

"Ready?" the Pink Puff asked.

"Yes!" the other two smiled, looking at Mojo who was too busy to brag about his idea to notice what the girls were doing.

"Hey Mojo! Take this!" were the words that interrupted the monkey's monologue. Irritated that he had to stop, the now frustrated simian snapped his eyes open, only to close them because of the bright light coming towards him at a very fast pace. It took less than one second to realize what was going on, a fact that was immediately followed by the certainty of not being able to avoid it. Before the energy ball (which wasn't anything too threatening in terms of force, but immensely dangerous in his circumstances) hit, he made one final attempt to attack, shooting his gun in the general direction of the voice that had called him. A moment later the bright ball collided with the plasma shield, making it explode and sending its possessor sailing many yards through the air, severely injured.

The ray that Mojo launched went right between the three girls. The Pink and Green Puffs didn't even bother to move, but the Blue one turned to watch the beam's trajectory. The next moment her eyes became wider than plates as she spotted the Talking Dog exactly in the way of the blast. Without a second thought, she bolted towards the puppy, desperately trying to outrun the speeding energy. Racing the bright purple ray, it was like her objective was further away than the Eiffel Tower and every millimeter she passed seemed to put the dog a mile backwards. Plus, while the blast was quickly advancing, she felt like she was moving in slow motion.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she forced herself to go faster, her mind completely devoid of anything but the little puppy, who was in danger. Opening her blue orbs she put all her energy into speeding, for the first time feeling that she was getting closer to her objective. She reached out her arms, to grab the dog and for a fraction of second she could feel his soft fur brushing against her fingertips. A wave of relief washed over her as the white coat made contact with her skin.

"I made it!" she thought, relieved. Then, without any warning, her speed increased tenfold, as if someone had just pushed her from behind. "It's warm..." was the last thought that went through her head before time stopped. There was no pain or pleasure, no light or darkness, no sound, no feeling, no regrets and no memories. Nothing flashed before her eyes, no voice ringed in her ears, no sensation primed in her being. Her lips parted, her muscles no longer able to actively sustain their position and her body flew forward, still under the effect of its previous speed, dragging the small, furry animal with it a few yards.

"Bubbles?" the red head half whispered, turning around only two seconds after the Blue Puff had bolted into her dash. Her mouth, however, never closed back as the sight that met her eyes numbed her brain once more.

Noticing her sister's uneasiness, the brunette followed Blossom's gaze, curious as to what could have brought such a lost expression on the red head's features. The sight which had frozen the Pink Puff had a completely opposite effect on the Green one. The teen felt a volcano of emotions erupting inside of her, hot panic flowing through her veins, burning sorrow overwhelming her heart and boiling anger clogging her brain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The scream sounded close, yet far away in the same time. The Green Puff was somewhat surprised when she recognized her own voice in the blood curling shriek that still vibrated in the air. But the loud noise that was still escaping her lungs was the last of her worries when confronted with the crimson painted scene that lay before her eyes.

"Bubbles' body" was no longer an appropriate term, as the mass of flesh that laid sprawled on the, now red, pavement had lost its natural form. The girl's entire back had been practically pulverized by the blast. Skin, flesh, tissue, organs, muscles and bones; everything had been dug through by the powerful shot. The hole (because the new-found void in the Puff's body could not be called in any other way) extended itself from what had been her lower back to the base of her head, presenting itself as a veritable crater of flesh, gaining in depth from to margins to the center, where the energy ray had burned the poor figure so bad, it had broken through the skin of her abdomen.

The spine was completely gone, as if the small body had never possessed one, but frail bits of melted white still proved that ribs had once been there. Without the support of bones and muscles, the skin which hadn't been completely burnt off hung heavily around what was left of the girl's insides. Her chest now contained a mass of bloody, crispy tissue that had lost any kind of shape.

The blast had also reached her head, practically melting the skin and breaking through the bones of her lower cranium, therefore letting the girl's brain leak through the resulting hole. The grayish brain tissue borne the marks of the extreme heat as well, staining what had been the Puff's throat.

The skin around the hole of flesh hadn't been spared either. Whatever tissue hadn't been pulverized was now a weird combination of dark red, black, brown and yellow, covered with blisters and soaked in blood. The only park of the body that had escaped the heat of the blast were the legs. But not even those were intact because the right leg had been broken upon violently colliding with the side of a building (now in pieces) which had twisted it in an unnatural angle.

A loud scream, now strangled by tears and powerful sobs, still echoed in the street while the one that produced it was on her knees beside the corpse, torn between the need to hug her sister's body and the terror of touching the immobile mass of burnt flesh. She didn't stop to notice her other sister, who had slowly made her way towards the site, in an almost drunken state. Reaching her sisters, the Pink Puff stared at the mutilated body. Her pink eyes were wider than they had ever been in her life, threatening to pop out of their sockets at any moment. Then she blinked and looked around.

"Where's Bubbles?" her whisper was lost in her sister's pained scream. Her eyes searched for the self proclaimed sweet member of the Power Puff Girls to no avail. Suddenly a change in the Green Puff's constant shriek caught her attention and she turned towards the cause of it: the corpse. The red head's lips parted slightly as she found the source of the brunette's distress: the mass of flesh was moving.

Buttercup had fallen backwards, her eyes wide and her scream higher than ever with fear. Blossom, on the other hand, had taken a step forward, staring intently at the burnt insides of her sister's chest which had started moving. She was expecting Bubbles' face to pop out form underneath the bloody mass, horrified that she had touched it and yelling that she needed a bath. Fascinated with the strange vibrations that made the blood flood the street even faster, she leaned forward, whispering her blonde sister's name, calling her.

"Bubbles..." but the one who answered wasn't Bubbles. The face that popped out from beneath the burnt flesh wasn't her sister's. It was the Talking Dog which had been dragged underneath the Blue Puff and trapped there for a few minutes. The creature hadn't escaped unharmed: his body was bruised, some of his fur was burnt and had gained a reddish color. He was shaking terribly, obviously in a state of shock. The Pink Puff stared at the creature for a few seconds, then turned her attention towards the burnt mass on the ground. She looked at the girl's face for the first time. It hadn't been affected by the blast, but it had a large bruise on one cheek, which she got when she crashed into the ground. The red head stroke the bruised cheek affectionately, suddenly the image of hate filled, lime green eyes foricing its way into her brain.

"Demon..." she whispered, remembering the way the Sun shone behind the armor clad monkey, giving him such a terrifying aura. The same Sun caressed the Earth with its rays now and the Puff half noted the shadow of a sparrow flying around. Buttercup was still screaming and sobbing at the same time, never taking her eyes off her sisters. Bubbles' skin was getting colder by the second. The first tear slipped off the red head's cheek only to be followed by many others, which mixed with the crimson mass below.

It is a beautiful day in Townsville. The Sun is shining, the birds are singing and the blood is pouring.

* * *

Nothing to say.....


End file.
